Valkyria Chronicles 3 (video game)
|author = | genre = Tactical role-playing game | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = PlayStation Portable | media = UMD, Download }} is the third game in the Valkyria Chronicles series and the second Valkyria Chronicles game developed and published by Sega for the PlayStation Portable. It was released on January 27, 2011 in Japan. Occurring in the same time frame as the first game, Valkyria Chronicles III is a side story that follows the exploits of an unwanted and castigated Gallian Army squad during the Imperial invasion of 1935. Sega revealed in mid 2011 that due to disappointing sales of Valkyria Chronicles 2 in the West there are no plans to release the third installment in US/EU territories leading to a fan-led campaign by the Gallian Liberation Front. A fan translation group has released an unofficial English translation patch for the Extra Edition version of the game on December 25, 2013. Story Taking place during the Second Europan War, Valkyria Chronicles III focuses on Gallian Army Squad 422, also known as "The Nameless", and their battles against the mysterious Imperial unit known only as "Calamity Raven". Characters See List of Valkyria Chronicles Characters. Chapter List See Senjou no Valkyria 3 Chapter List. Gameplay Gameplay revolves around the BLiTZ system used in the previous games, complete with numerous tweaks and improvements. Known alterations from the other two games in the series are as follows: Battlefield *The three main protagonists each have a single Special Power that can be used in battle, using a separate pool of Command Points known as "SP" (presumably "Special Points"). *The multi-map battlefield is retained from VC2 for each battle. Up to 9 units can be deployed in a battle at one time, with up to 5 on each map, an increase from VC2's 6 and 5 respectively. The 9 unit total is the same as the original game if you have a tank deployed as the original limit was 8 units + tank(s) *Downed units which are recovered by a fellow unit need now only wait one turn (as opposed to two in VC2) before rejoining the fight. There is also no penalty preventing you from using units that have been hospitalised (whereas in the VC2, one must wait 3 missions before they can be deployed again, this wait may have been removed due to lack of squad members in VCIII (24 Nameless Members) compared to VCII). Unit Classes *Class types have decreased from the massive number in VC2, with classes such as Mortarer (Mortar Lances now used by Lancers, again), Mauler (Mauls are now used by Fencer Elites) and Anti-Tank Sniper (AT Sniper Rifles are now used by Sniper Veterans and Elites), and Anthem Troops/Elites (instruments used by Engineer Elites) being removed and having other classes equip their weapons. *Any character can now be any class, whereas in VC2 only Avan could change class. However, every character has an inherent "preference" for a certain class where their attributes will be better. For example, No.7 Kurt Irving is best when in the Shocktrooper or Sniper class. *Classes are no longer leveled up, due to the previous point. Instead, stats, such as "HP", "AP", "DEF", "ACC" and "ATT" are leveled up. *All classes except Engineers/Medics no longer carry ragnaid. The medic's ability to revive downed units is also available immediately. *The Regular Lancers replace the Mortar lancers in VC2 to be equipped with mortar weapons, instead of a separate sub-class. They carry 6 rounds now, to possibly make up for the tanks lack of rounds. *The Gunner class now has a sight radius as wide as a Scout, in keeping with the usual usage by players as camp defenders. *Armoured Techs now have the ability to extend their shield to either side, allowing fellow units to take cover there. They can also plant themselves in their current position, making them completely unmoveable even when hit by a tank round (at least, from the front), though they move when they get really near. *Fencers now carry a smaller shield, blocking less shots from the front than from the fencers of VC2. This may have been done to make fencers/maulers less of god units that were almost invincible and could kill most things in 1 hit. *The higher up a unit is, the more defense it has against attacks from below and the more damage it will do to units below. Vehicle Status *Tanks now only have 2 cannon rounds, instead of the infinite number they had before. One round is restocked per turn. Ace tank turrets hold 3. This may be because of all tanks costing 1 CP, or because it was possible to have a tank in VCII that could shoot perfectly straight and kill almost anything (Even most crouched/hidden units) in 1 hit with most rank F or captured cannons. *All vehicles cost 1 CP to use. This includes the vehicles given in "escort" missions. Compensated by Reducing AP for heavier body parts. *The Escort vehicle has a much better weapon, having a 30-shot MG instead of an incredibly weak and inaccurate 7 shot MG that struggled to kill a scout veteran with all 7 shots impacting the head, so it can be used for Offensive purposes. However, this MG is still pitifully weak; it just has more shots. *Vehicle-mounted machine guns fire at a much faster rate than in VC2, meaning they do a lot more damage in less time (Waiting for all 40 shots to leave a tank MG in VC2 took a long time), and also makes tanks more fearsome as interception weapons as they spray more bullets at you. Weapons *Weapons in the same branch, such as the default lance for example, will change appearance as it gets stronger, much like the system in Valkyria Chronicles. *Shots are now likely to go anywhere in the aiming circle, implying the previous Accuracy system has been altered. *Auto-Rifles have reduced Accuracy. *Damage taken and dealt increased. Game Settings *There is now more than one slot to save in, unlike VC2. *You still cannot save in the middle of a battle. However, you can now take screenshots by pressing the PSP's "Start" and "Selection" buttons at the same time, but this will not be available all the time. *Difficulty can be changed at any time, rather than only being able to choose difficulty at the beginning of the game like in VC2. *Material collection as seen in VC2 has been removed. You now buy all of your weapons, just like in VC1. *"Participation Points" are used to unlock potentials for each character and level their class up, which are managed by a chessboard-esque "Master Table" screen. Participation Points are earned by having the character do something like kill an officer, capture a camp, retrieve crates, etc., similar in a way to the rewards used to change class in VCII. *Long and wide maps are introduced, aside from Square maps Enemies *Enemies have more variety in weaponry. *Three types of Enemies fought: Normal Imperials, Calamity Raven Members (Uses standard Imperial weaponry) and Gallian Firing Squad (Uses Royal versions of Gallian weaponry) *Calamity Raven unit also field Gatling Soldiers, unique, armoured troops equipped with shields and long-range machineguns that share the same animations as the V2's. *Ace drops can no longer be farmed like they could in the earlier two games, now the ace will drop weapon plans (if he even has them) and if killed again, (or if he doesn't have plans) the weapon. Killing the same ace after receiving the weapon will not give you any reward at all, other than increased DCT/EXP rewards. Development In September 2010, a teaser website was revealed by Sega, hinting at a new Valkyria Chronicl es game. In its September issue, Famitsu listed that Valkyria Chronicles III would be arriving on the PlayStation Portable. On September 16, the official Valkyria Chronicles III website was launched to the public with a developers' blog, coinciding with the announcement of the game in the 2010 Tokyo Game Show. Also Sega hold special event, "Valkyria Chronicles 3: Voice Actor Announcement and Game Presentation" in TGS 2010 for promotion Valkyria Chronicles III.http://andriasang.com/comp7t/valkyria_3_confirmed Motoyama cited a number of reasons for why Sega choose PSP rather than PS3. First off, they wanted to further develop the series on PSP beyond what they'd achieved in the first one. Motoyama admits that there are likely many players out there who want a PS3 entry. However, he feels that a new PS3 entry would require new ideas beyond just a few gameplay updates—so much so that you might not even be able to call it the same series. He and his team are always considering new ideas, but they've yet to come up with the revolutionary idea that they feel would warrant a PS3 sequel. Motoyama did not rule out a PS3 entry, though, replying in the affirmative when Famitsu asked if the series could come to PS3 if he were to come up with the appropriate idea. However, Motoyama feels that for the current story-focused series, the ability to play wherever you want is important. "In an era where everyone is busy, we felt PSP was best in order to make Valkyria Chronicles bigger."http://andriasang.com/compb5/valkyria_3_psp A "special trailer" for Valkyria Chronicles 3 which was due for release on January 27, can be found early inside the Valkyria Chronicles 2 Best Version release, priced at ¥2,940 (¥2,600 for download version).http://andriasang.com/compid/valkyria2_budget The demo has been made available now on the Japanese PlayStation Store. It was confirmed in an interview with Sega's team manager of console sales, Hiroshi Seno, that the game will not be seeing a western release on the PSP platform. Sales Valkyria Chronicles 3 sold 102,779 units in the its first week debut release.http://andriasang.com/comtro/media_create_sales Videos File:戦場のヴァルキュリア３ オープニング映像|Valkyria Chronicles 3 - Opening Gallery Valkyria Chronicles 3 = - Wallpapers = Valkyria chronicles 3 wallpaper 1280x800.jpg|Riela, Imca and Kurt. }} - Screenshots = }} References Category:Games Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3